


перашки с эффектом массы

by Alraphin



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Multi, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Собственно, перашки про капитана Шепарда и его команду.





	перашки с эффектом массы

я был не прав на горизонте  
а может прав но не совсем  
послушай кайден мы в осаде  
хватай винтовку и стреляй

заткнись миранда джек захлопнись  
я к легиону ухожу  
ну и плевать что он синтетик  
но у него нет пмс

налево цербер справа геты  
ебать воскликнул капитан  
ох шепард восхитился кайден  
ну вы герой ну вы стратег

лиара явика раздела  
чтобы получше изучить  
как помогает в личной жизни  
к своей работе интерес

уж если гаррус отдыхает  
то забывает обо всем  
как схватит сразу три винтовки  
и как давай калибровать

так значит я почетный кроган  
и рексу первый побратим  
ну а чего я тоже атлас  
пробью с разбега головой

я джек сказал что у миранды  
сказал миранде что у джек  
а сам сбежал скорей на мостик  
да нет же келли я не к вам

на терминале новых писем  
нет вот уже четвертый день  
не то мне почту поломали  
не то забыли подлецы

да да советник да я умер  
ну правда я потом воскрес  
но для тебя расист проклятый  
я умер раз и навсегда

ваще то мордин собирался  
открыть на пенсии сексшоп  
вот и советовал про позы  
и смазку щедро предлагал

так значит вас зовут самара  
при встрече шепард уточнил  
а где калуга и тбилиси  
москва и новый уренгой

медузы ящерицы птицы  
я в зоопарке е мое  
уж ты то явик не бухтел бы  
уж ты то первый экспонат

я цербер люто ненавижу  
а что корабль у них угнал  
так ведь нельзя же в рестранслятор  
уйти по честному пешком

ти ран но завр вбито в поиск  
отлично грюнт теперь найди  
эгрегоры у манихеев  
молчу молчу уже ушел

найди левиафана сладкий  
воскликнул стив у челнока  
и шепард до того смутился  
что дно ушами освещал

приснилось шепарду что умер  
что в рай зашел что арфу взял  
и тут вперед выходит кайден  
давай обсудим горизонт

нет шепарду нельзя аленко  
пускать куда-то от себя  
его то робот бьет об стену  
то совесть чавкая грызет

а явик шепарда коснулся  
увидел всех увидел все  
потом неделю опасался  
не повернуться бы спиной

все кайден я тебя прощаю  
куда ты дай договорить  
да погоди я не закончил  
ты что творишь о черт о да

привет не хочешь поразвлечься  
спросил коммандера кортез  
я натурал ответил шепард  
и рысью к кайдену сбежал

лиара я все понимаю  
вам протеане помогли  
но крики о мой бог о явик  
как ни крути а перебор

верните деньги за покупку  
над цитаделью крик летит  
галактику чуть не просрали  
а он все требует возврат

сначала жнец тут порезвился  
потом здесь цербер наследил  
нет цитадель давно не крепость  
она переходящий приз

я поздравляю тебя кайден  
теперь ты спектр это честь  
сказал с суровой рожей шепард  
а в коридоре долго ржал

народ омеги перебьется  
петровский тоже подождет  
пока что шепард очень занят  
он обещал найти диван

и где же ты два года шлялся  
а я страдал как идиот  
да мне плевать что ты был в коме  
из комы мог бы позвонить

что есть душа в чем смысл жизни  
джефф как ты понял что влюблен  
ыыы не считается ответом  
пойду у шепарда спрошу

кай лен над шепардом глумился  
и инвалидом обзывал  
и только перед смертью понял  
не инвалид а ветеран


End file.
